No More Running
by gategirl
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have danced around each other for years, denying the truth to everyone, even to themselves. The time has come for them to stop and finally admit how they feel about each other. E/O – ONESHOT


**Author's Note**: I appreciate all the reviews I get, and I hope that you all like this story.

But to those of you who don't have anything _**nice**_ _or** constructive**_ to say please don't bother posting a review.

I'm fine with people not liking the things I write, just don't be needlessly malicious about it.

Happy Reading

******

"Kathy wants me to move back home," Elliot said, watching his partner closely.

Olivia stood on the corner with her partner, grabbing a quick bite to eat from a street vendor. She felt his words like a slap to the face, the simple statement shattering her world. "That's great El. That's what you've wanted for months now. You're finally going to get to go home," Olivia said tightly, her eyes filling with tears. She turned away from him quickly, hoping that he hadn't seen.

"I'm happy for you," she said trying to force some cheerfulness into her voice.

"Are you Liv?" Elliot questioned, his voice soft. "Really?"

Olivia felt irrational fury surge up through her at his question, a welcome relief from the ache that had been growing inside her. She mercilessly pushed down the emotions that had briefly made their way to the surface, focusing instead on the anger.

"Of course I'm happy for you Elliot," Olivia bit off angrily, turning to face him. "What do you want from me?" Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, her face tight with rage.

"I want you to be honest," Elliot said, his voice taking on an edge as he watched her, gauging her emotions. "With me, and yourself."

"Screw you Elliot," she spat out. "What do you know about honest? When have you ever been honest with me?" Olivia asked acidly, walking away from him.

Elliot followed her quickly, moving through the throngs of people around them with ease. "Damn it Olivia, I have never lied to you! Not once," he said heatedly.

"That's bullshit Elliot," Olivia said stopping suddenly and whirling around to face him, nearly causing him to run into her. Their bodies were only inches away from each other, physically closer than they had ever been, and yet they had never been further apart. Olivia stood her ground, glaring up at him. "And you know it," she said, challenging him to deny it.

Elliot nodded shortly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Then it's about time I start," he said raggedly.

"Kathy is the mother of my children, we've been together for more than twenty years. And I love her," Elliot said, his eyes holding Olivia's captive.

Olivia felt his words pierce her heart, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's great Elliot," she said, smiling at him through her tears. "I need to go," she whispered, turning around to walk away.

Elliot grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"You're not running away this time," he said tightly. He could feel the tension inside her, the internal battle that waged, and he hated how much she was hurting. He kept her arm tightly gripped, afraid that if he loosened his hold she'd be gone again. And he knew that if she left again she wouldn't be coming back.

"Olivia, I love Kathy," he began but before he could finish his sentence she whirled on him, landing a hard right cross across his face that sent him staggering, breaking his hold on her.

After he recovered he ran to catch up with her, meeting up with her at the mouth of a small alleyway. He pulled her inside roughly, using his superior strength to pin her to the wall.

Olivia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let me go Elliot," she seethed.

Elliot shook his head, holding her tighter as she struggled against him. "Not until you hear me out," he said, his eyes pleading with her to listen.

"Please Liv," he begged.

Olivia stilled, turning her eyes away from his.

Elliot breathed out a sigh of sheer relief and exhaustion. "I love Kathy," he said again. Elliot felt her tense and quickly continued. "But not like I used to. She'll always have a place in my heart, but I'm not in love with her anymore," he said keeping his eyes on her face.

"We used to have these stupid fights about you," Elliot said wistfully. "Kathy was always so jealous of the time we were together, sure that there was something going on. I told her how insane it was, that we were just partners. But we weren't Liv, we were never just partners. I didn't see it then, I didn't want to," he admitted.

"From the moment you came into my life something inside of me changed. And I tried to walk away. I tried to distance myself from the things you made me feel. But I couldn't, I couldn't escape you," he confessed softly. "You healed a part of me," he said hooking a finger under her chin pulling her eyes around to meet his. "That I didn't even know was broken." Olivia let out a shaky breath, the expelled air hot against the skin of his lips, their faces only inches apart.

"Elliot," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I am so in love with you Liv," he said tenderly, releasing his hold on her, his hands moving up to wipe away her tears. "I've tried to deny it, I've even tried to ignore it. And it still hasn't faded, and I don't think it's ever going to," he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

"My mother was… she was never really a mother to me. So I never knew what it was like to have someone I could depend on," Olivia said softly. "And then I met you," she said warmly, the corners of her lips curling into a small smile as she remembered their first encounter. "And you changed everything for me. You made my world complete, you showed me things that I'd never known I was missing. You showed me what it was like to be loved and accepted," she said softly. "When I was around you... for the first time in my life I knew what is was like to be alive. You gave me that, you gave me the world," she admitted, her voice catching. "The least I could do was give you my heart," she said teasingly.

"I love you Elliot," Olivia said softly, her eyes searching his.

Elliot smiled down at her, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head, the rough brick wall biting into his skin. "No more running," he said quietly.

"No more running," she agreed with a smile.

Elliot lowered his lips to hover above hers, less than a breath away from a kiss they had both dreamed of for over eight years. "Liv," Elliot said softly, his eyes darting to find hers. "There's no turning back if we do this," he warned.

Olivia grabbed his face in her hands. "Elliot," she said impatiently. "Shut up and kiss me."

She pulled his lips down to hers, and all the years of loneliness and pain they had been through faded away as their lips finally met in a breathtaking kiss.

******

**THE END**


End file.
